embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Governor-General Aelfric Abingdon of Midgard
Governor-General Aelfric Abingdon "The Timeless" of Midgard Age: 798 (subjective over 1300 objective) rejuve to 98 Martial: 17+20=37 (+87 martial bonus)- Governor-General Aelfric spent centuries as a General of the Imperial Guard, time which allowed him to develop his military skills to the point where only the greatest generals can defeat him. Intrigue: 15+4=19- Governor-General Aelfric understands how to run scouting and covert operations and has had some success in applying this mindset to less military intrigue. Administration: 12+5=17- Governor-General Aelfric is a skilled administrator who has spent much of his time on Midgard transforming it from a poorly run Hive World to one of the economic juggernaut of the Imperial Trust. Learning: 9+3=12- Governor-General Aelfric's great experience in the galaxy compensates for his poor education to an extent. Piety: 15+5=20- Governor-General Aelfric has a strong faith in the Emperor, which has only been strengthened by the Revelations of Saint Lin. Diplomacy: 13+6=19''- Governor-General Aelfric has a lot of experience in diplomacy and the workings of Imperial High Society from his time as a General of the Imperial Guard.'' Combat: 15+18=33 (+425 combat bonus)- As a result of his great experience in war Governor-General Aelfric has developed into a skilled soldier more then a match for any of the Midgardian Chosen who are the elites of his forces. Midgardian (+1M, +1C, -1L, -1I)- The Midgardians soldiers first and foremost with a culture that puts martial glory above all other achievements. Due to this they tend to be skilled fighters and leaders of men but are less educated then those of other worlds. General (+4M, +1A, +2C -1D, -1I)- In his time serving with the Imperial Guard Aelfric Abingdon attained the lofty rank of General. In his time as General he was expected to command entire army groups and was usually the highest officer in any given theater. From the ranks (+3M, +4C -1D, -1I, -2L)- Aelfric Abingdon enlisted in the Midgardian PDF as a young man and was given a position in the 89th Midgardian Iron Guard Regiment, one of the oldest and most decorated Regiments in the Iron Guard straight out of basic training. Over the following one hundred and fifty years he slowly rose from Guardsman third class to the lofty rank of General. Old Soldiers Never Die (+4M, +3I, +1A, +1P, +1L, +3C, far less likely to die from anything, +10 to morale for all forces under him)- Aelfric Abingdon was one of the oldest still serving officers in the Imperial Guard when he retired and had seen constant combat for his entire life. In over three hundred years not one of his opponents managed to kill him despite thousands of attempts ranging from treachery and assassins to trying to kill him in combat. This experience is the main reason that he is counted among the greatest commanders in the Nine Worlds. Nothing New Under the Sun (+3M, +3I, +1D, +3L +2C, more likely to see though deceptions, less likely to be ambushed or tricked)- After three hundred years of warfare, or a thousand to an objective observer, Aelfric has fought every foe the Imperium has many times and has command men in almost every conceivable situation. This massive wealth of experience means that he has seen almost every dirty trick and stratagem there is and knows how to counter it. General of the Timeless Army'''-'' (+2M, +6D, +4P, +2L, 10,000 regiments of Hardened Veterans who are incredibly loyal, higher chance of strange things happening if he attempts Warp travel, +3 Military Morale, +2 Civilian Morale) - Army Group Abingdon, the force that Alefric commanded for most of his career was famous among the ranks of the Imperial Guard for the amount of warp travel that it did and how it often arrived a long time after entering the Warp. However despite often being far too late to fight the war that it was sent to join Army Group Abingdon always arrived to a place that it was needed giving it the reputation for being guided by the Emperor and the title of the Timeless Army. The surviving men of the Timeless Army were allowed to retire with their General to Midgard where they still serve as his personal troops. '''''Governor-General (+1M, +3A, +1D, +1C, +10 morale for every Midgardian soldier under your overall command)- Alefric Abingdon has been the Governor-General of Midgard for well over a hundred years, most of them after the fall of the Imperium. As such he has developed his administrative and organisational skills significantly. Master Rifleman (+2M, +1I, +5C, +50 to ranged combat rolls with rifles)- Alefric Abingdon has always wielded rifles of some variant into combat and has always had a talent with them. In his time as Governor-General he has had the free time to truly master their use. Aelfric Abingdon was born the second son of a poor family only just above the Underhive of Hafrsa late in the 43rd millennium and so had little prospects in his youth. He took the first opportunity to enter the Midgaridan boot camps when he was fourteen and manged to easily meet the, few, requirements. Over the next three years Aelfric proved himself to be one of the most gifted soldiers in his training regiment with only his lack of education and charisma holding him back from being offered a scholarship into the local Officers Academy, in fact if he had averaged 1% higher in his academics he would have been. However his excellent combat skills did get him assigned to the Midgardian 89th Iron Guard, one of the most decorated regiments of Midgard, when it returned to Midgard to replenish the losses suffered fighting Warboss Grimskulls Waaagh. Aelfric quickly moved himself to be a skilled member of the regiment and after thirty years in service was promoted to Lieutenant at the age of forty nine. Once he became as Officer Aelfric proved himself to be one of the best commanders in the regiment and at he age of seventy was promoted to lead the Midgardian 89th Iron Guard after his predecessors death. For the next thirty years Colonel Aelfric led his regiment into dozens of warzones and back out again with remarkably low casualties. After thirty years as a Colonel Aelfric was promoted to Brigadier after a masterful defence of Varnak against a Ork Waagh, holding the capital for three months against the full force of the Waagh before reinforcements arrived. Over the next six decades Aelfric slowly climbed the ranks of the Imperial Guard until he was promoted to General and put in command of a mixed army group. For the next thousand years Army Group Abingdon was sent to wars all of the Imperium and fought against every foe imaginable. During this time the sheer number of Warp jumps that the army group undertook caused them to lose over eight hundred years allowing them to fight in campaigns centuries apart. This was in part due to the fact that they often were thrown off course in the Warp only to arrive at a battle years after they expected and hundreds of light years away, but always somewhere that they were needed. They managed to keep their numbers high due to the fact that they often found themselves near the homeworlds of their main regiments allowing them to take on new men and equipment. It was in part due to the fact that this led to Aelfric having visited Midgard as a senior General dozens of times over the last thousand years that led to his selection as Governor-General. When High Command decided that he was to old to command at the age of three hundred and sixty many of his men were members of families that had been serving in his army for tens of generations. Aelfric found the position of Governor-General to be challenging, not having much understanding of the economics required for the position but was nevertheless a competent Governor, if only that. The one exception to this was his reorganization of the Midgardian Iron Guard and PDFs training regimes leading to a marked increase in the average quality of Midgards already skilled soldiers. In the first century after the Fall of the Imperium Governor-General Aelfric proved to be a great leader for Midgard in both war and in peace. As well as turning the planet into an economic powerhouse he led its forces to victory against a range of foes. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:High Council Members Category:Imperial Trust Characters